


Aim True

by monsterleadmehome



Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015), Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Forest Sex, Robin Hood AU, Robin Hood References, breaking the law and getting frisky in the woods, kind of, that's basically it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-16 01:53:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16075877
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monsterleadmehome/pseuds/monsterleadmehome
Summary: The masked bandit Kylo Ren has been robbing from the rich and giving to the poor, much to Sheriff Hux's chagrin. There is a sizable reward out for his capture. However, when another masked thief crosses his path, he is presented with an interesting choice.orHappy Birthday, obsessivepropulsive! Here is your smutty Robin Hood AU.





	Aim True

**Author's Note:**

  * For [obsessivepropulsive](https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsessivepropulsive/gifts).



> This is just a fluffy, smutty little one-shot in celebration of [obsessivepropulsive's](http://obsessivepropulsive.tumblr.com) bday! Thanks so much for being an awesome beta and friend! The Robin Hood aesthetic is based on the 2018 movie starring Taron Egerton (because YUM).
> 
> Thanks to [ever-so-reylo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ever_So_Reylo/pseuds/Ever-so-reylo) for beta-ing this fic!

The carriage rolled down the forest lane as it surely had many times before. Kylo thought about what the people inside might be like- would they react in outrage or cower in fear? He’d had both and honestly he preferred the outrage. It made the job a little easier. He hoped there weren’t any children inside. Nothing ruined the mood of a good robbery like a screaming child. Though some of the older ones would watch, rapt with attention as he stole from their wealthy parents and fled into the woods. He could almost feel the awe that they held, the respect for him. Maybe those little ones would grow up to be better people than their parents.

 

He eyed the gilded carvings along the side of this carriage, whimsical depictions of fruit and flora. It was dripping with extravagance, the best kind of target. The driver was seated out front, holding the reigns steady as the cadence of the horses clip-clopping floated over the tree limbs to Kylo’s waiting ears. Any minute now they would align perfectly in his sights.  _ That’s it, just a bit further _ . As the driver drew into his line of fire, he raised his bow, trailing his fingers through the feathered fletching. A sense of calm washed over him. This was what he was born to do; these were the times when everything fell into place. 

 

His arrow sang through the air and landed perfectly, pinning the driver in place by the neck of his coat. By the time he freed himself, Kylo would be long gone. He leapt through the branches and landed on the roof of the vehicle with a resounding thud. Yanking open the door, he let himself plop to the ground, crunching a few leaves under his feet. He knew he cut an impressive figure dressed in all black, his hood up and menacing as he towered over the passengers. “Hand over your purse and no one need suffer any injury.” His voice was slightly muffled by the blue bandana he wore to cover most of his face, but he enunciated well enough for them to know exactly what he said.

 

There were the typical shrieks and handing over of possessions, except for the one young maiden seated on the far side. She stayed perfectly stoic, the picture of solemnity, almost as if she were bored with the whole affair. Her gown was a rich emerald and he let his eyes roam the length of her appraisingly. He noticed she offered up nothing of her own. “Anything on your person, miss?”

 

She leaned forward into the light and for the love of all that was holy, she was the most beautiful young woman Kylo had ever gazed upon. “The sheriff won’t let you get away with this.” Her perfect pink mouth held a slight smirk as she spoke, the words almost rote, like she didn’t truly mean them. She reached inside her decolletage and he gulped as her slender hand withdrew from her supple, tawny bosom, handing him a small bag that couldn’t contain more than a few meager coins.

 

“Well, he’ll have to catch me first.” Much as he’d like to stay and charm this magnificent creature, he did have people counting on him. He tucked his loot into his small satchel, shouldered his bow and took off. Just as he suspected the driver was able to wriggle free a moment later, and the carriage sped off to the safety of the village.

 

He thought about the girl long after their encounter. Due to his upbringing, Kylo was familiar with most of the noble families, yet he had never seen her before. Maybe she was a foreigner, here to be betrothed to one of the awful lords. The tone of her skin implied she was someone who spent time in the sun, so it was possible she came from the shore. He scratched the stubble on his chin as he pondered this, smoke from the dying fire dancing past his nostrils. Most of his band of thieves, the Knights of Ren as they were known, were passed out and snoring heavily. They had feasted tonight and indulged in some ale. Tomorrow, they would distribute their loot to the poor folk. It gave his heart great pleasure to see the smiles on the faces of the people as he handed out the gold and silver coins that they had rightfully earned in the first place. It made being disowned by his own wealthy kin worth it.

 

* * *

 

Several days after the incident with the beautiful maiden, Kylo wandered through the village, scoping out his next opportunity. The knights were loyal, but he preferred to work alone and let them find their own plunder. He kept to the shadows and back alleys as he wandered, his hood up and bandana covering his face. A wanted poster slapped to the back of the tavern caught his eye. 

 

Reward! 1,000 pounds to any person with information leading to the apprehension and arrest of the nefarious Kylo Ren and his Knights of Ren. These men are dangerous bandits who prey on the innocent. Do not engage! Contact Sheriff Hux of Nottingham immediately should they be seen.

 

He rolled his eyes and tore it down. Hux had been a thorn in his side for many months now. The ginger bastard was consistently mucking up his plans, even if he was no closer to catching him. A chuckle escaped Kylo’s throat at the thought of Hux actually accomplishing anything. Another quick glance was spared for the terrible likeness of him on the page before it was handily crumpled and thrown into the nearest bin.

 

Just then, a shiny object caught his eye. It was a wheel of a newer carriage, inlaid with pure gold. He hadn’t seen this one about town before, but the coffers of whoever owned it were sure to be heavy. Waiting a beat till the horses could barely be heard, Kylo slowly started to follow. Once the cobblestones gave way to the dirt and gravel path that would feed into the forest, he took to the trees.

 

Most townspeople had been warned, of course, about the masked bandit named Kylo Ren and his fearsome band of knights. Yet, they still traversed the Sherwood Forest road, as it was the quickest route to the next town. He carried out his normal routine: an arrow to the driver, scare tactics, take the purse. It was going swimmingly, the lone occupant of the carriage a hefty old man who would not have been able to run even if given the chance. Yet as he held the bag aloft, preparing to stow it away and dash off into the thicket, an arrow from an unseen foe whizzed past Kylo’s face, pinning the man’s purse to a nearby tree.

 

The lithe thief, cloaked in earthen shades and a dark green hood, removed the pouch from the tree and promptly ran into the woods. “Hey!” he called out, immediately giving chase.

 

Kylo had to hand it to this bandit, he was fast. Maybe faster than Kylo himself. A grin formed on his face as he soared through the trees, the wind pushing off his hood and shaking loose his raven hair. The hooded figure may have been fast, but Kylo knew these woods like the back of his hand. He watched in amusement as the thief approached an especially dense tangle of vines.  _ Watch out for that - oh, dear _ . A humored grunt escaped as he watched his prey tumble over an exposed root, landing flat on his back.

 

However, in his mirth over these events, Kylo misstepped and tripped over the same root, landing right on top of the culprit. “Get off of me!” he- no, definitely a  _ she _ exclaimed.

 

“No,” he retorted, yanking down her sand colored bandana to reveal the maiden from his previous encounter, her hazel eyes alight with righteous indignation. She was absolutely bewitching. “It is you,” he breathed, chest heaving with a mixture of exertion and desire.

 

“And you, Kylo Ren, have just met your match!” She used her head to knock in to his, hard. He was seeing stars as she used his disoriented state to roll them over, concentrating all her weight on his chest so he couldn’t move. Not that he particularly wanted to at this moment.

 

“Please, you must tell me your name.” He was practically begging now, the money all but forgotten.

 

“Only if you let me join your knights.”

 

Dumbfounded, he could only gape at her beauty. Her hood had fallen down, her long, chestnut tresses escaping the tie she used to keep it out of her face. “W-what?”

 

Satisfied he wasn’t going anywhere, she sat back on her haunches. He groaned as he felt the firm roundness of her backside on his abdomen. It caused a stirring in his trousers. “I have been watching this whole saga since I arrived in town. I know what you do, and I want to be a part of it.”

 

It was ridiculous, of course. Kylo worked alone and let his knights team up as they saw best. “You have shown yourself to be quite skilled, but I am worried that a female among the ranks might be too much of a distraction.”

 

“Mmm,” she hummed, sliding down his waist until the heat of her center was positioned against his ever-hardening length. “And how about you? Do I distract you?”

 

“Alarmingly so,” he breathed. She bucked slightly against his hips, and he let out another strangled cry. He would give this woman anything she wanted. 

 

“Good.” She leaned down, her hair tickling his neck. “My name is Rey.” 

 

No time was given for a reply as suddenly her mouth was on his, her sweet pink lips making all his desires coalesce into one Rey-shaped vision. His hands moved to her hips, digging his fingers into her skin-tight breeches. He heaved a staggering breath when they finally broke apart for air. “Rey is an apt name as you are as blinding to me as the sun.”

 

She giggled and hopped up, leaving him utterly bereft. The little pouch bounced up into the air as she tossed it, coins jangling inside. “If that is a no, then thank you for the loot.”

 

“Wait!” He rose up off the ground and brushed the leaves off his trousers. “I didn’t say ‘no.’ Besides, what would you do with the money?”

 

Twirling around a tree, she tossed the purse once more before pocketing it. “Rob from the rich and give to the poor- isn’t that what you do?”

 

Oh she was good. “Come here, you little minx,” he crooned as he chased her once more, this time for enjoyment as much as to apprehend her. 

 

Rey for her part also seemed to be enjoying herself, letting him catch up and pin her against a tree. “Ah,” she yelped as he pushed up against her. 

 

“Did I hurt you?” His bravado faded quickly into concern at her noise of discomfort. 

 

“No, it’s my bow.” She leaned forward into him and removed her weapon, laying it in the grass at their feet. “Remove yours as well.”

 

He complied, slinging his bow off and onto the ground. Then he moved both hands to her face. “If I make you one of my knights, you must swear loyalty to me.”

 

Her eyes shone with the promise of something  _ more _ . “Absolutely. If I am to be in your service, I will be yours forever.”

 

“Rey,” he whispered her name reverently. “Do you know how you have enchanted me so?” He bent his head down to cover her lips with his. The sweet taste of her was something he could never tire of. When he slipped his tongue into her mouth she moaned into him, her delicate hands gripping his cloak as if she were afraid he might disappear. He gasped as he released her, nearly forgetting to breathe after being wrapped up in her intoxicating flavor. “Where did you come from, beloved?”

 

“You don’t remember, do you?” She ran her hands over him- under his cloak, across his tunic, feeling the taut muscles of his chest. “It was ten years ago. I was still but a child in many ways, though forced to do more than a child should. My family was in a bad way: father had just died, and mother was ill. We had no wages to even purchase dry oats. I was running through the market as I often did and stole an apple from a merchant. He was enraged, threatened to cut off my hand. But then, this dashing young prince came over and handed him the coin to pay for the fruit.”

 

Kylo’s eyes widened as she told her tale. He remembered that day, back when he was still Ben, wandering the streets as his parents attended to important business. He had seen a mischievous glint in the young girl’s eyes and gladly paid for her apple. He would have done more had she not curtsied and then ran away. “That was you?”

 

A nod bore her affirmation. “So I know exactly who you are, Ben Solo, and I’ve been in love with you most of my life.”

 

Astounded, he let out an incredulous bark of laughter.  _ She loves me _ . He kissed her eyelids, her nose, her cheeks, and finally her lips again. “Why did you not come to me before?”

 

“Shortly after that day, mother died and I was sent far away to live with my uncle. But I heard of the great thief Kylo Ren and his knights, and somehow I just  _ knew _ . I had become quite skilled at archery myself, so as soon as I was of age I told my uncle I was planning to journey here in order to find a husband.”

 

“And did you?” He could not bear the thought of her in another man’s arms. 

 

“I had hoped…” she looked away, worrying her bottom lip with her teeth. 

 

“Rey, tell me before we go any further.” He caressed her cheek with his hand, dragging it down her neck and finally ending up over her heart.

 

“There’s never been anyone but you,” she murmured, her eyes glistening.

 

That was all he needed to hear and his mouth was on her again. He trailed hungry kisses down her neck as her back arched into him. His hands moved underneath her hood and unclasped it, letting it fall to the forest floor. She removed his in turn. His tongue and teeth found the sweet flesh between her collarbone and neck, creating a blooming little bruise there. Her little puffs grew faster as he could feel her heart rate increase beneath her tunic. “Take me, Kylo.”

 

He looked into her eyes and pressed his manhood into her, eliciting another groan. “Please, call me Ben.”

 

A smile blossomed across her face as he dipped his mouth to taste her chest, licking down her sternum till it disappeared beneath her clothing. “Ben, I’ve been waiting for you. My maidenhead is yours.”

 

His eyes grew wide as he realized what she was asking. “Surely not here in the forest, beloved. Let me wed you and make love to you on the finest bed with furs to keep ourselves warm.”

 

Slowly, she wriggled slightly free of his grasp, his thigh coming to rest between her legs as she removed her sheer outer wrap and unlaced the tunic she wore. Her hands dragged the garment lazily above her head and threw it down beside their cloaks. Her breasts were bound underneath, but the wide expanse of tanned and freckled flesh made him frenzied with desire. Her eyes were wild when she said,“I have waited long enough. I want you here,  _ now _ .”

 

Powerless to resist her in this half-dressed state, he thumbed her breast band and gently started to unwind it. The fabric piled in a heap with their other clothes and he cupped her mounds with such tenderness, dragging his fingers over the tips until they were ridged peaks. “I will take such care of you, beloved,” he said before darting his tongue out to lick over the stiffened nub. He slowly took as much of her into his mouth as he could, causing Rey to moan in sheer ecstasy, her fingers winding through his hair.

 

Her nails dragged pleasantly across his scalp as he turned his attentions to her other breast, drawing lurid circles around her peak with his tongue. For his next destination, he would need her breeches off. He licked a stripe down her torso, dipping his tongue into her belly button before fiddling with the strings of her bottoms. Once loosened he began to drag them down her hips, discovering she was bare beneath. Her scent wafted up from the neat thatch of curls at her apex and he breathed her in deeply. It was intoxicating, like everything else about her.

 

Her breeches were added to the stack of clothes and he gently parted her thighs, draping a leg over his shoulder to give him better access. “Ben, what are you-” But then his mouth was on her, his tongue delving in to taste places where only her fingers had ever been. Her essence coated his tongue, his mouth, his chin, but still he persisted, kissing her lower lips with the same passion and tenderness as he did her mouth.

 

“Beloved, you taste divine,” he murmured before diving back in for more, her quim a veritable feast before him.

 

“ _ God’s bones _ , Ben. Don’t stop!” Her head was thrown back against the tree and her thighs started to quiver. He brought her release closer when he plunged a finger into her entrance, feeling the velvety heat surrounding him. Sard it all, how was he going to fit? He stroked the inside of her lovingly, his tongue never leaving the swollen nub above her entrance. Soon enough, her shrieking echoed off the trees as she exploded around him.

 

Satisfied, he pulled back and licked his lips before wiping himself off with his hand. He lowered her leg gently to the ground and steadied her with his hands as she started to sway. “I knew you were made for me,” he murmured, kissing her lips once more.

 

“Ben, you make feel as if I am flying. But I still have not seen all of you.”

 

“Patience, beloved. We are not finished yet.” Her greedy hands grabbed at his tunic, and he assisted her in pulling it off of him. Once exposed, she touched every inch of his skin, running her fingers over his chest and tasting him with her tongue.

 

“I need to see what lies beneath your trousers.” She palmed him through the thick fabric and he let out a primal growl.

 

“Woman, you will be the death of me.” Eager to fulfill her wishes, he loosened his bottoms and yanked them down, exposing his stiff member for her perusal.

 

“Oh my,” she mused as she wrapped her small hand around him. He hissed through his teeth. “It is larger than I expected.”

 

“I will be gentle with you, my love.”

 

A wicked grin crossed her face and her hazel eyes gleamed. “Please do not be.”

 

Spurred on by her words, he grabbed her tightly, nudging her legs apart again with his knee. He supported her bottom with his hands and propelled her upwards, encouraging her to wrap her legs around him. Once she was open to him again, he grabbed his shaft and ran it through her folds, coating himself in her essence. He nudged her sensitive bud several times before pushing in her entrance ever so slightly, a whimper escaping her lips as he did so. “Is this tolerable?”

 

She laughed then, a heady sound. “Ben, you are bringing me much pleasure. You needn’t worry, I want you to go as deep as you can.”

 

He felt her legs spread wider and drove in the rest of the way, her walls stretching to accommodate him. His deep brown eyes bored into hers and she nodded, giving him the permission he needed to move. He had been achingly hard for too long now, finding himself unable to take it as sweet and slowly as he wanted. There would be time for that later. His hips jerked into her erratically and he shuddered to think what the tree bark might be doing to her back. He would be sure to rub salve over it later… and maybe all over the rest of her glorious body.

 

“Yes, Ben.  _ Yes _ !” Her words became nonsensical as he felt her start to clench around him. Knowing he did not have much longer, he brought his hand to her apex and stroked her swollen bud again as he pounded relentlessly into her. One more good thrust and he crashed into bliss, his grasp on her even tighter as he filled her with his seed. Her spasming channel milked him till he was empty, some of his spend dribbling out from where they were joined. Reluctantly, he withdrew and let her legs fall to the ground once more. She was as wobbly as a newborn lamb, but the glowing smile on her face told him everything he needed to know.

 

* * *

 

They were wed only several days later in a small ceremony attended only by the Knights of Ren. Finn the friar officiated and proclaimed his blessing on the couple. True to his word, Kylo added Rey to the ranks and soon the wanted posters bore the names of both Kylo Ren and the Green Lady. One day he would succeed in overthrowing King Snoke and take back his rightful title of prince, making his wife a princess as she deserved. But today was not that today. Today they lived as thieves, but what a life it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I did very limited research on the kind of language that might be used in this time period (the legend of Robin Hood dates back to the 15th century), but "God's bones" and "sard" were part of that research. [Here](http://www.medievalists.net/2013/11/by-gods-bones-medieval-swear-words/) is an article describing some medieval swearing.
> 
> Update 9/25/18: [nite0wl29](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nite0wl29/pseuds/nite0wl29) has made this gorgeous [moodboard](https://monsterleadmehome.tumblr.com/post/178462643545/ahhhhh-nite0wl29-gifted-me-this-gorgeous) for the fic!
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 


End file.
